musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Music:Proposed policies/archive
Decisions? do you agree that this is a good idea? Paul Lynch 02:03, 21 Oct 2005 (UTC) I'd say it's a great idea, actually! Rev. Syung Myung Me 16:07, 21 Oct 2005 (UTC) No Edit Section? I think we should add __NOEDITSECTION__ to the templates. Paul Lynch 02:09, 21 Oct 2005 (UTC) Self Titled Albums What should be the correct form of titling album pages for self titled albums? perhaps, Artist:Self Titled Paul Lynch 17:47, 21 Oct 2005 (UTC) My lot would be thrown in with Artist (album), with Artist as the standard code for that, so that way, it'll just come up as Artist so, we know that's the record. (i.e. The Beatles recorded The Beatles, a/k/a The White Album) Rev. Syung Myung Me 05:37, 22 Oct 2005 (UTC) Category: Album I suggest that we make albums, eps, and singles all in Category:Album. I can't think of a time where I would be searching for exclusively a single or EP and not being able to find it on a page with albums. Paul Lynch 17:56, 21 Oct 2005 (UTC) Although an alternative would be to create the subcategories EP, LP, Soundtrack, Single (and anything else I left out) of Album. If we do this, we have to specify on all pages (starting with templates) that, for example, EPs and in both the category EP and Album. Paul Lynch 03:43, 22 Oct 2005 (UTC) registered users There are 8575 of them. Is there any way for someone (maybe an admin) to erase redundant entries? because I'm pretty sure there's mainly 3 people here including me, and maybe a couple more out there. Also, there are 5 listed admins. Paul Lynch 21:18, 21 Oct 2005 (UTC) I'm pretty sure that the Users are for folks who've registered just on WikiCities, rather than this particular wiki, though that'd be a useful information to ahve, I'd say...) So, yeah -- I wouldn't really think we should really worry too much about User pages, because I think we'd probably go mad if we did! Rev. Syung Myung Me 05:39, 22 Oct 2005 (UTC) Votes For Deletion/Templates Is it possible to make a vote for deletion page, so "empty" pages can be deleted for the time being, so it is easier to see what progress is being made? Also, I think that putting templates onto artist pages that have no information is a bad idea. Paul Lynch 02:33, 22 Oct 2005 (UTC) Vote for Deletion page is probably a good idea! As for the blank-artist-getting-template pages, I'm of two minds on the issue. On one hand, it might encourage a more casual user (one who might not know about the templates yet or whatnot) to plunk in the information, but on the other hand, it makes me worry that, say, during a Artist Updating Frenzy (that I'm probably going to be helping out with pretty soon!), someone might see that Foo and the Bars already has a non-Red link, and might forget to actually update them with bio information. So, yeah, I could go either way, really. Also -- speaking of which, at another Wiki, I wrote a guide to The Residents; I was thinking of mirroring that here, sort of a guide to every record with sort of a bent on introducing people, a "Where Do I Start?" type guide --- d'y'all think that'd be cool? Rev. Syung Myung Me 05:43, 22 Oct 2005 (UTC) Sharing Administration Rights Ok, I'm going to make decision making a lot easier; I have just made both of you (Paul Lynch and Revme) adminstrators. This will more than likely make things a lot easier than going through me. I'm not considering this giving up the reigns, just sharing them with equally ambitious people (who know alot more about editing wikis than I do). Personally, I think we should keep the edit tags on templates. I think that the Artist:Self Titled is a good idea. I like the idea of subcategorizing the EPs, Singles, etc. under Albums. I am all for cutting down the registered users; but I believe the other adminstrators listed are Wikicity administrators and should be left alone. About deleting the empty pages; I don't know if this is a good idea for a number of reasons. Firstly, I think more people would be apt to editing a page if they see a link (which also goes a long with adding the template to it). Second, most of those empty links are there because they were used in the label pages and I felt if they were on the label page, they should be on the artist page. Thirdly, adding all those empty links took me a damn long time (which is not really a reason with any weight, but I thought I'd throw it in). The main reason I started adding the templates was so that the artists would be moved into the new artist category page. I guess I could of just added the category tag line, but, again, I figured if people saw the template, they would be quicker to start adding information. I do understand the progression view though, and I am willing to go along with the majority. Michael Ardaiolo 04:58, 22 Oct 2005 (UTC)